


Reafirmando el amor

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim y Blair regresan de su viaje de pesca, felices. Pero una tragedia sucederá, que los llevará a reafirmar el lazo entre ellos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hay una escena de violencia, pero no demasiado gráfica.
> 
> Esta historia continúa a "Imprimir el amor" http://archiveofourown.org/works/9575393

Jim y Blair llegaron al apartamento a eso del mediodía. Por suerte, no había gente de la prensa esperándolos. Descargaron la camioneta, esta vez Jim pudo ayudar, se sentía mejor del hombro y la espalda. Luego, Blair fue a hacer algunas compras, para tener algo que preparar para el almuerzo. 

Cuando llegó, Jim estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro. Se levantó para ayudar a Blair a guardar las compras y a empezar a preparar el almuerzo. Fue muy sencillo, apenas unos sandwiches, ninguno de los dos se sentían con ganas de cocinar algo muy elaborado.

“¿Qué te parece si dormimos una siesta, Chief?” Jim se sentía cansado por el viaje y además quería estar más cerca de su Guía.

“Sí, me parece buena idea.” Él también estaba cansado, además al otro día iban a tener que empezar su actividad normal, y ese prospecto lo alentaba a querer recuperar todas las energías que pudiera.

Sin mediar más palabras, Sandburg se dirigió a su pequeño dormitorio debajo de las escaleras del loft. Antes de que Jim pudiera reaccionar, ya había cerrado la puerta.

Jim se quedó mirándola, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender lo que había pasado. Esto no debería estar sucediendo, pensó.

Se acercó a la puerta y golpeó suavemente. Del interior se oyó la voz de Blair, igualmente suave, “¿Qué pasa, Jim?”

Jim aún estaba consternado, él estaba seguro de que era obvio que, de ahora en adelante, ellos compartirían su cama. Pero se le había formado un bulto en su garganta, y no podía hablar. Tosió un poco y dijo, “Blair, sal un momento.”

Blair ya se había sacado la camisa y Jim pudo apreciar la vista de su pecho desnudo. Se quedó observándolo fijamente, casi tuvo una ‘zone out’ mirando el anillo que atravesaba el pezón de Blair. Éste lo miró fijo, esperando que dijera algo. Al ver la expresión vacía en la cara de Jim, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y lo sacudió un poco. Ante esto, Jim reaccionó, con una sonrisa avergonzada miró hacia el suelo. 

“¿Qué te sucede, Jim? ¿Tus sentidos están bien?” preguntó Sandburg, preocupado. Jim lo miró a los ojos y se acercó lentamente, dando tiempo a Blair de que se alejara, si eso era lo que quería. Finalmente, apoyó sus labios sobre los de su Guía, suavemente. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó, no demasiado fuerte. Luego humedeció los labios de Blair con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Blair separó los labios y su lenguas danzaron juntas. El beso se profundizó, ambos sintiendo el gran amor que tenían el uno por el otro.

Finalmente, separaron sus bocas y sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos.

Jim tomó la mano de su amigo y, cautelosamente, lo guío hacia la escalera. Blair no entendió al principio, pero luego se dejó llevar. Juntos subieron, Jim delante y Blair siguiéndolo. Mientras subían la escalera, Sandburg se castigaba mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que Jim iba a querer estar cerca de él, luego de lo que había pasado en el campamento en las montañas.

Llegaron al dormitorio y Jim no quería soltar la mano de Blair, pero si iba a desvestirse, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. De mala gana, lo hizo, y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Su Guía lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules aún más grandes y le preguntó, “Jim, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?”

“A dormir una siesta, como dije antes. ¿Por qué?”

Blair tragó saliva, sintiéndose un tonto. “Por nada. Sólo que… lo siento, no sé qué estaba pensando.”

“Está bien, Chief. Yo también me siento un poco inseguro. Todo esto es nuevo para los dos. Lo único que quiero es dormir abrazado a ti. Te amo, no creo que pudiera soportar el que tú durmieras allá abajo y yo acá arriba. Pero si esto te incomoda, lo haré. No quiero presionarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras.”

“Oh, Jim. Yo también te amo. Pero por un momento pensé que nada había cambiado. Fui un tonto. Por supuesto que quiero dormir abrazado a ti. Además, tu cama es mucho más cómoda que la mía. Y más grande,” terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

Jim se quedó concentrado en la primera parte de lo que dijo su amigo, y sintió una oleada de ternura en su pecho. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y con un movimiento casi brusco, tomó a su Guía de los hombros y lo acercó hacia él, luego envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. Blair rodeó la cintura de Jim con sus brazos y apretó fuertemente, también sintiendo todo el amor en su corazón.

De mala gana, se separaron, se desvistieron, quedándose sólo con los boxers puestos, y se acostaron, Jim sobre su espalda y Blair de costado, con su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su amigo, un brazo de Jim rodeándolo, y un brazo de él sobre la cintura de Jim, las piernas entrelazadas.

Con una suave sonrisa en sus rostros, se durmieron, sintiendo una paz solo igualable a la que habían sentido en la montaña, luego de consumar su unión.

 

 

Al otro día se despertaron juntos, disfrutando su compañía. Se levantaron y siguieron su rutina diaria de ducha, vestimenta y desayuno.

Salieron temprano para la estación de policía, ya que a esa hora había mucho tráfico. Llegaron y estacionaron en el subsuelo, luego tomaron el ascensor hasta el sexto piso. Llevaban en un conservador de frío una trucha para Simon. Seguramente, el alto capitán se iba a poner muy contento.

Fueron recibidos con muchos saludos de sus compañeros, algunos de los cuales preguntaban cómo les había ido con la pesca.

“Bien,” respondió Jim, “pero aquí nuestro consultante decidió darse un baño y casi muere ahogado.”

“¿Cómo?” exclamó Rafe, con los ojos agrandados.

“No se preocupen. No fue tan grave. Un tronco me golpeó en el río. Pero Jim me salvó, como siempre, y no pasó nada. Sólo un chapuzón, bastante frío, pero sólo eso,” Blair lo tranquilizó.

“Cuando no, nuestro Blair, metiéndose en problemas…” dijo con una sonrisa Brown. Y todos se rieron, incluyendo a Simon, que había salido de su oficina y había escuchado todo.

“¡Bienvenidos de vuelta, muchachos!” dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, “Y si no recuerdo mal, deben tener algo para mí, ¿no?”

“¡Claro, Simon!” dijo entusiasmado Blair, “¿Podemos pasar a tu oficina?”

“Adelante, pasen. ¿Eso es para mí?, dijo Simon, mirando hacia el contenedor. Se lo entregaron y aceptaron las gracias que su capitán les dio profusamente.

“¿Cómo les fue, aparte del ‘baño’ que se dio Sandburg?”

“Nos fue muy bien, el clima estuvo estupendo, y las truchas picaron sin problemas,” contestó Jim. Aún no sabía si decirle al capitán lo que había sucedido entre su Guía y él, pero pensó que en algún momento tendrían que decidirlo.

“Bueno, la próxima vez, no se van a poder deshacer de mí tan fácilmente. Ahora vayan y pónganse a trabajar.”

Se sentaron en su escritorio, tomando café mientras se ponían al día con los últimos casos de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores.

Jim se puso a mirar las carpetas, mientras Blair chequeaba los e-mails en la computadora. 

Megan Connor los miraba con el rabillo de los ojos y no pudo evitar notar las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban los socios. Tampoco cuando Jim puso una mano sobre el muslo de Blair, acariciando suavemente, sin duda sin darse cuenta de que eran observados. Así transcurrieron unas cuantas horas, hasta que a la hora del almuerzo, cuando ya los socios iban a salir a comer, ella se levantó de su escritorio y los siguió.

Sin darse cuenta de que tenían compañía, salieron de la estación de policía, y fueron caminando a un restaurante al que solían ir para almorzar. Era un pequeño lugar, muy comfortable, ubicado en una esquina, no lejos de la estación.

Se sentaron en una mesa al fondo del restaurante, para tener mayor privacidad. Nunca se imaginaron que Megan iba a aparecer, con una amplia sonrisa.

“Hola, Jim, Blair. ¿Cómo están?”, dijo, sentándose al lado de Blair.

“Bien, Megan. ¿Cómo estás tú?” respondió Jim, con una sonrisa amistosa.

“Bien. Oigan, amigos. Realmente, ¿cómo están? Quiero decir,” agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa, “¿sucedió algo interesante en su salida de pesca? ¿Algo nuevo? Porque no pude evitar notar que algo cambió, ¿o estoy imaginando cosas?”

Ambos socios se sonrojaron hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Nunca se imaginaron que habían sido tan obvios. Sin embargo, a Jim lo único que se le ocurrió pensar era: ¡Tengo que negarlo todo! Blair pensó: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Megan los miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Jim tragó saliva, tosió, y dijo, “No sé a qué te refieres, pero lo único que sucedió es que pescamos y pasamos un fin de semana excelente. El clima estuvo bueno y…”

“Sí, sí, sí. Pero díganme. Algo sucedió. Mi instinto de detective no miente. Además, no tienen nada que temer. No me asusta nada de eso. No estoy en contra de las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. La verdad, es que yo esperaba que en cualquier momento sucediera. Muchos compañeros de esta unidad piensan que ustedes ya son amantes. Incluso hay una apuesta al respecto. Pero yo no entré en ella, por supuesto. Me parece degradante,” agregó Megan, locuazmente, pero en voz baja.

Ante esto, Blair decidió salir en limpio, pero primero tenía que estar seguro, “¿De verdad, Megan, no te importaría que Jim y yo?…, bueno, que…”

“NO, realmente, no me importaría. Es decir, estaría muy contenta por ustedes. Pero continuaría siendo su amiga, como siempre. No los trataría diferente. Pero, díganme, ¿sucedió?”

“Sí,” susurró Blair, bajando la cabeza, no pudiendo evitar sentirse avergonzado, a pesar de las palabras de Megan.

“¡Wow! ¡Lo sabía!,” la detective australiana exclamó, exaltada, pero en voz baja.

Jim se sonrojó aún más, si era posible, “Megan, por favor, no le digas nada a nadie, no queremos que nadie más se entere,” murmuró.

“¿No se lo van a decir a Simon?” preguntó, asombrada.

Jim y Blair se miraron, y se pusieron de acuerdo tácitamente. “Sí, por supuesto, se lo diremos, él es nuestro amigo,” dijo Jim.

“Bueno, me parece muy bien. Realmente estoy muy contenta por ustedes. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.”

“Gracias, Megan, eres una buena amiga,” respondió Blair, ahora más calmado. Pensó por un momento que más adelante le explicaría a la detective que lo que había sucedido era un aspecto más, aunque central, de la relación Centinela-Guía. Aunque, en lo profundo de su ser, sabía que también era una relación entre ellos como hombres, y no sólo con respecto a sus roles en la cuestión centinela. Era cierto que no se sentían como amantes, pero ninguno de los dos podía negar el profundo amor que sentían, y la conexión tan intensa que había surgido entre ellos al hacer el amor en el campamento.

“¿Te quedas a almorzar con nosotros?” le preguntó Jim a la detective australiana.

“No, sólo vine para preguntarles eso. Tengo que encontrarme con otra persona en otro lado. Nos vemos luego en la estación. Chau.” Dicho eso, se levantó y se fue.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, un auto paró frente al restaurante, y un trío de delincuentes, uno de ellos armados, entró. Apuntando directo a la cajera, demandó el dinero, mientras los otros saltaban por encima del mostrador. Los empleados y clientes del restaurante se tiraron al piso, al pedírselo uno de los ladrones.

La cajera estaba paralizada de miedo. El del arma le gritó, “¡Danos todo el dinero o te mato!” La mujer tenía los brazos arriba y temblaba, pero no hizo ningún movimiento hacia la caja. “¡Te mato!!” aulló el ladrón.

Ante eso, Jim no podía quedarse quieto. Lenta y cautelosamente, se levantó del suelo y tomando su pistola, se fue acercando al exaltado delincuente, que enseguida se dio cuenta, apuntándole con el arma. “Soy policía,” le dijo Jim, “baja el arma y entrégate.”

El ladrón, que era un muchacho joven, al igual que sus compañeros, empalideció, pero no bajó su revolver. Blair sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho y sin darse cuenta cómo, sintió que algo terrible estaba por suceder. Vio en el rostro del delincuente el momento exacto en que decidió disparar su arma. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia adelante, poniendo su cuerpo entre Jim y la bala. Éste lo sostuvo al recibir el impacto, gritando en desesperación y horror.

Los ladrones salieron corriendo, sin haber logrado su objetivo, pero habiendo cometido un crimen, a pesar de todo. Se subieron al auto y desaparecieron. Jim estaba demasiado en shock para siquiera pensar en mirar la placa del auto. “¡Pidan una ambulancia!” suplicó a los empleados que se habían levantado para ver el desastre de lo que había ocurrido.

Blair se estaba desangrando y estaba inconciente. Jim apretaba su mano sobre la herida, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por su rostro. Lo único que podía pensar era que estaba perdiendo a su Guía, el amor de su vida, el ser que más le importaba en este mundo.

 

 

Primero llegó la policía, al estar tan cerca de la estación. Pero la ambulancia no demoró, por lo cual Jim estaba agradecido. Los enfermeros rodearon a la pareja, y trataron de que el detective soltara a su amigo, lo cual requirió algún esfuerzo, pero finalmente Jim soltó a Blair y permitió que le dieran asistencia. Inmediatamente lo llevaron a la ambulancia, con Jim pegado a su socio.

Una vez en el Hospital General de Cascade, Blair fue llevado a cirugía urgentemente. Jim tuvo que soportar el separarse de su Guía, lo cual lo llevó a un estado de total angustia. Paseaba de un lado para el otro de la sala de espera de Emergencias, cuando Simon apareció.

“¿Se sabe algo de él?” preguntó, apesadumbrado. “No, no quieren decirme nada.” Ellison ya había atormentado a las enfermeras y enfermeros con sus preguntas. “Está todavía en cirugía,” agregó.

“Espero que no haya sido demasiado grave,” estableció Banks. “No sé, Simon. Tengo mucho miedo,” dijo Ellison, apretando la mandíbula, en la cual se podía ver un tic nervioso. 

“Cálmate, Jim. Estoy seguro que él se repondrá. Es muy fuerte,” dijo Banks tratando de tranquilizarlo. Lo empujó hacia una silla y se sentó en otra a su lado.

“No sé qué haría si llego a perderlo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa Blair para mí.”

“Lo sé, Jim. Es tu mejor amigo. Sé lo que significa,” dijo Simon, aún sin entender. “Simon, lo amo. Tenemos una relación,” aclaró Jim, jugándose el todo por el todo. “Te lo íbamos a decir juntos, pero ahora…”

Banks se quedó atónito, aunque en el fondo no le asombraba demasiado. “Quieres decir que tú y él…” e hizo un movimiento con las manos como implicando un envolvimiento.

“Sí, Simon, hay algo entre él y yo. Algo que no sé cómo definir. Pero definitivamente se siente como amor. Sucedió en el campamento, cuando trabajábamos en mis sentidos. Por eso creemos que tiene que ver con el hecho de que soy un Centinela. Es algo que nos une profundamente. Sé que esto te debe resultar ‘raro’, pero es lo que es, y no lo cambiaría por nada. ¿Entiendes, Simon?”

“Sí, lo entiendo. No tienes que explicar más. Es una cuestión centinela. Está bien, lo entiendo,” estableció Banks, más de acuerdo con la idea. 

Pasaron dos horas más y apareció un hombre, un médico, vestido con un delantal manchado de sangre. Simon y Jim se acercaron a él inmediatamente y le preguntaron que había pasado. El cirujano les explicó que Sandburg había salido bien de la operación y que estaba en cuidados intensivos. La bala había perforado la parte superior del pulmón derecho y tuvieron que reconstruírselo. Felizmente los daños no eran irreversibles. En ese momento, respiraba con ayuda de una máquina, pero después de unos días se la quitarían para ver si podía respirar por su cuenta. Jim le preguntó si podía ver a Blair, y el médico le dijo que sí, pero sólo por cinco minutos. Luego se fue, y Ellison se acercó a la estación de enfermería para ver si podía verlo en ese momento. Simon se quedó sentado en la sala de espera, mientras Jim iba a ver a Blair.

“Sólo puede quedarse cinco minutos,” le dijo la enfermera y Jim asintió con la cabeza, mientras observaba a su Guía rodeado de cables y con un tubo en su boca. Su corazón se constriñó al verlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar, pero, recordando las palabras de Simon, se controló. Se acercó a su socio y tomó su mano entre las suyas, acariciándola suavemente, a pesar de la vía que estaba insertada en ella.

“Hola, amor. Debo decirte que, por un lado, estoy feliz de que hayas salido bien de la cirugía, pero por otro, no soporto verte así,” tragó saliva, luchando contra el bulto que se estaba formando en su garganta. “Quiero que te pongas bien, ¿me oyes, Sandburg? Recién empezamos a estar juntos, no es justo que nos separemos así. Te necesito. Te amo. Vuelve conmigo, Chief.”

Diciendo eso, se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la cama, con la mano de Blair aún entre las suyas. En ese momento entró la enfermera, quien le recordó lo de los cinco minutos. Jim la miró implorando conmiseración, pero ella no quiso saber de nada y lo escoltó fuera de la sala.

Banks aún estaba en la sala de espera. Ellison se sentó allí, dispuesto a establecer campamento por el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Pasaron cinco días en los que Jim estuvo, la mayor parte del tiempo, en la sala de esperas de cuidados intensivos, tratando de ver a Blair aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos al día. A veces, tenía suerte y la enfermera de turno lo dejaba entrar varias veces al día, incluso quedarse un poco más de tiempo.

Simon estaba haciendo la vista gorda ante la ausencia de su mejor detective e iba a visitarlo cada vez que podía.

Cada vez que Jim se iba al apartamento a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, lo hacía lo más rápido posible. Tenía pánico de que Blair se despertara y él no estuviera allí, al lado de su Guía.

Estaba semi-dormido en la silla, cuando sintió una mano que le sacudía el hombro. Levantó la cabeza y vio a una enfermera, que lo miraba con una sonrisa. “Sr. Ellison, tengo buenas noticias para usted. Blair acaba de despertarse.”

El Dr. Johnson, que lo había atendido desde la operación, ya estaba en la habitación. “Hola Blair,” dijo, “primero que nada te quitaremos el respirador, y veremos como está ese pulmón.” El susodicho asintió cerrando y abriendo los ojos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Jim estaba parado en la puerta, junto con la enfermera. El médico procedió a apagar la máquina y a quitar el tubo de la garganta de Blair. Por unos instantes, Jim contuvo la respiración, temeroso de lo que fuera a suceder. Pero Blair no tuvo problemas para respirar, aunque lo hizo de manera trabajosa y forzada. Sin embargo, continuó respirando y pronto lo hizo de una manera totalmente normal.

Sentía dolor en su pecho, y así le dijo al médico, su voz áspera y con poco volumen. “Te daremos algo para el dolor. En cuanto a tu voz, sonará así por un tiempo, es debido al tubo del respirador. Me alegro mucho de que estés mejor, realmente tu mejoría fue muy rápida. Volveré dentro de un par de horas para ver cómo estás y pensaremos en trasladarte fuera de cuidados intensivos. Hasta luego.” Y habiendo dicho eso, salió de la habitación.

Jim no cabía en sí de gozo ante la recuperación de su socio. Se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de Blair, como lo había hecho todos los días desde que lo habían puesto en esa habitación. Sólo que esta vez pudo sentir que la mano le respondía apretando suavemente. Miró a Blair a los ojos y trató de transmitir con su mirada todo el amor que sentía. Pudo ver lo mismo reflejado en los ojos de su Guía. Quería besarlo, pero era conciente de que la enfermera aún estaba parada en la puerta, observándolos.

“¿Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas, Lucy?” preguntó Ellison, que a estas alturas conocía a todos lo enfermeros de cuidados intensivos. Lucy asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

“Jim… ¿estás bien? ¿No estás herido?”, preguntó Blair, preocupado.

“Estoy bien, Chief.”

“No te enojes conmigo…” dijo Blair susurrando.

“¿Por qué habría de enojarme contigo, Chief?”

“Porque me puse delante de tí, cuando…” y empezó a toser. Jim le alcanzó un vaso con agua. 

“Sí, Chief, debería estar enojado, pero realmente no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida así?”

“Porque te amo. Porque soy tu Guía,” contestó Blair, la emoción haciendo su voz aún más temblorosa.

El Centinela bajó la cabeza, pensando. “Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo, por favor, no me dejes nunca.”

“No puedo prometerte eso, hombre, tanto como tú no puedes hacerlo” dijo Blair, con lágrimas en los ojos.

“Al menos dime que no te irás antes que yo,” suplicó Ellison, tomando la mano de Blair entre las suyas.

“Eso tampoco lo puedo saber. Jim, será lo que tenga que ser. Lo que sea que el futuro nos depare, lo viviremos juntos, eso es todo lo que sé. Ahora tengo que descansar. Voy a dormir un poco, Jim.”

“¡Pero si recién te despertastes!” dijo Jim, sonriendo para demostrar que no estaba molesto. “Sí, pero estoy cansado,” replicó Blair, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

“Está bien, mi amor,” dijo Jim, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

 

 

Los próximos cinco días, Blair los pasó en una habitación común, fuera de cuidados intensivos. La tenía que compartir con un anciano que, afortunadamente, no hacía más que dormir casi todo el día. Cuando estaba despierto, Blair conversaba con él, contándole alguna aventura de uno de sus viajes de expedición o alguna información de su vasta cultura en antropología.

Jim se instaló en una silla al lado de su cama y no lo dejó solo más que en contadas ocasiones.

El Dr. Johnson apareció para su visita diaria, esta vez para decirle que estaba de alta. Blair saltó en la cama de alegría. Jim suspiró, aliviado. Ya no soportaba el olor a desinfectante del hospital.

Luego de que Jim fuera a buscar ropa para Blair y de que hicieran todo el papeleo pertinente, salieron del hospital, caminando lentamente hacia la camioneta. Blair tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero Jim aún estaba preocupado por su amigo. El médico le había dicho que no hiciera ningún ejercicio extenuante durante la próxima semana. Aparte de eso, la recuperación era óptima.

Llegaron al número 852 de la Avenida Prospect, estacionando en el lugar habitual. Bajaron, y por suerte el ascensor estaba andando, así que Blair no tuvo que subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Entraron al apartamento 307, e inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta, se abrazaron apretadamente.

Jim podía sentir el corazón de Blair latiendo rápidamente y se preguntó si no debería soltarlo, para que no se cansara. Pero la necesidad de estar pegado a su Guía era mayor, así que no lo soltó. También podía oler su excitación, la cual era totalmente correspondida.

“Te necesito, Jim,” murmuró Blair contra su pecho, casi inaudiblemente, pero Ellison lo escuchó fuerte y claro.

“Yo también te necesito, pero tú aún estás en recuperación, no podemos hacer nada…” dijo Jim, cautelosamente.

“Tienes razón. Pero por lo menos, vamos a dormir abrazados, ¿qué te parece?”

Jim asintió con al cabeza. Después de verificar la cerradura de las puertas y ventanas, y de apagar las luces, se dirigió al dormitorio de arriba donde Blair lo estaba esperando. Éste ya estaba metido en la cama e hizo lugar para su Centinela. Una vez acostados los dos, se apretaron el uno contra el otro. Jim pasó un brazo por encima de Blair, teniendo cuidado con los puntos de la herida. Se durmieron apaciblemente.

 

Epílogo

“Jim, te necesito,” murmuró Blair, mientras estaban sentados en el sofá, abrazados, mirando la televisión.

El Centinela pensó que él también realmente necesitaba reafirmar su lazo con su Guía, después de que casi lo había perdido, hacía ya un mes. Sentía una ansiedad en sus sentidos, como la que había sentido en el campamento, antes de que consumaran su unión. Pero sabía que sólo era una respuesta al estrés de la casi pérdida de su Guía, como había sucedido depués de lo que pasó en la fuente.

 

Por suerte, habiendo pasado un mes, los puntos habían sido removidos y la herida había cicatrizado bastante bien. Durante ese mes, los socios no habían hecho más que dormir abrazados, evitando la extenuación que la actividad sexual podía traer a Blair.

Pero ahora, ninguno de los dos podía negar la necesidad de manifestar físicamente el amor que sentían.

Blair levantó la cabeza, ofreciendo su boca para ser besada. Jim aceptó la oferta, besándolo con toda la pasión de que era capáz, tratando de transmitir todo el amor que sentía por su Guía.

Las manos de ambos recorrieron los brazos, luego las espaldas. Finalmente se separaron, para tomarse de la mano y dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de arriba. Una vez allí, volvieron a abrazarse. Era muy difícil para ellos permanecer separados.

“Jim, te amo.”

“Yo también te amo.”

“¿Qué vamos a hacer?”

“Lo que tú quieras, lo que necesites.”

“Necesito lo mismo que necesitaba en el campamento,” dijo Blair y Jim tragó saliva, porque recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido allí.

“Está bien. Pero necesitamos… algo… ¿Aún tienes aquel aceite?”

“Sí, está en el primer cajón a la derecha, en mi habitación.”

Jim bajó las escaleras y fue a buscar el aceite. Cuando volvió se encontró con una visión que le quitó el aliento. Blair estaba desparramado en el centro de la cama, completamente desnudo y acariciando su erección.

“Oh, Dios mío,” suspiró Jim, mirándolo con ojos enamorados, “eres hermoso.”

Blair lo miró con ojos igualmente enamorados, “Ven aquí, Centinela, y hazme tuyo otra vez.”

Jim se acercó a la cama lentamente, quitándose la ropa, sin dejar de mirar a su Guía. Podía sentir el rápido latir de su corazón y su respiración, también rápida. Además, olía el aroma almizclado que ya había catalogado como ‘Blair excitado’. Toda esa conjunción de sensaciones lo embriagaban, vista, oído y olfato. Sólo faltaban tacto y gusto. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó encima de su Guía, dispuesto a tocarlo y saborearlo lo más que pudiera.

Blair separó sus piernas, sus erecciones se encontraron, calor contra calor, y se frotaron en un frenesí de amor. Jim pasó sus dedos por el vello del pecho de Blair, rozando sus pezones y luego lamiéndolos y succionándolos. Blair gimió de placer y arqueó su espalda, tratando de encontrar el mayor contacto posible. Mientras, acariciaba la espalda de su Centinela, y yendo más abajo, sus firmes nalgas.

Jim fue bajando por el cuerpo de su Guía, besando y lamiendo, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Allí, acarició con su cara los rulos del vello púbico, sintiendo en toda su intensidad el aroma almizclado que tanto lo atraía. Luego, levantó la mirada para ver el rostro encendido de pasión de su compañero, quien también lo miró, y silenciosamente se dijeron cuanto se amaban. Sin poder esperar más, Jim tomó el pene de Blair en su boca, mientras con una mano rodeaba su base. Blair gritó, excitado.

“¡Espera, Jim! Quiero acabar contigo adentro de mí.”

“Como tú quieras, mi amor,” contestó Jim, alcanzando con una mano la pequeña botella de aceite para masajes. Abriéndola, virtió un poco en sus dedos. Blair levantó las piernas, exponiéndose completamente a su Centinela. Éste recorrió con sus dedos la hendidura hasta encontrar la entrada al cuerpo de Blair. Penetró con un dedo, yendo profundamente, tratando de encontrar la protuberancia que sabía que daría placer a su compañero. Cuando la encontró, Blair levantó su espalda de la cama, gimiendo de placer. “¡Sí, Jim, ahí mismo!”

Ellison metió otro dedo, y luego otro, moviéndolos en círculos para ensanchar el músculo. Cuando estuvo bien, cubrió su erección con el aceite, se posicionó frente al ano de Blair, y empujó lentamente. “¡Vamos, Jim, hazlo ahora, te necesito, te deseo!”

Centímetro a centímetro, Jim fue entrando en Blair, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que el placer sexual, una paz interior como la que había experimentado en el campamento. Sus sentidos estaban en calma, como si finalmente, por segunda vez, hubieran encontrado las sensaciones que necesitaban para estar completos.

Jim comenzó a entrar y salir de Blair, mientras con su mano acariciaba la erección de su compañero, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que pudieran acabar juntos. Inclinándose en el ángulo correcto, frotó la próstata de Blair, que gritó de placer, cada vez más cerca de su clímax.

Por un momento, perdieron la noción de quién era quién. Sintieron que se fusionaban uno con el otro, cuando Jim eyaculó profundamente dentro de Blair, al mismo tiempo que éste llegaba al orgasmo, virtiendo su semen entre los vientres de ambos.

Jim no quería salir de dentro de Blair, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, cuando se inclinó hacia el costado para evitar aplastarlo con su peso. Pero sí mantuvo sus brazos a su alrededor, mientras besaba la mejilla sudorosa de su Guía.

“Te amo,” susurró Blair, tan bajo que sólo un Centinela podía oírle.

“Yo también te amo,” respondió Jim, que había quedado casi sin aliento.

Esperaron unos momentos, para recuperarse, abrazados y dándose pequeños besos en las mejillas y en los labios.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” preguntó Blair, que no podía esperar más para hablar.

“Completo. En paz,” respondió Jim.

“¿Tus sentidos?”

“En calma. Como en el campamento.”

Blair se quedó pensando por unos minutos.

“¿Sabes qué, Jim?”

“¿Qué?”

“Creo que vamos a tener que hacer esto muy seguido, para sentirnos bien. Todos los días, más o menos. ¿Qué te parece?”

“Me parece que eso nos elevaría a la categoría de ‘amantes’.”

“¿Y eso estaría mal?”

“No realmente. Sólo que algunas cosas cambiarían.”

“¿Cómo qué?”

“Por ejemplo, tendrías que mudarte aquí arriba y convertiríamos tu dormitorio en una oficina. Además, tendríamos que decidir si decirlo en el trabajo. Por cierto, Simon ya lo sabe, no pude evitar decírselo en el hospital, le dije que era una cuestión centinela. Lo tomó bastante bien.”

“¿Simon lo sabe? Con razón me miraba raro en el hospital.”

“No te preocupes por él. Es un buen amigo.”

“Lo sé. Pero como te dije el día que íbamos camino a las montañas, no confío en los policías que piensan como los que nos encontramos el otro día. Si salimos en limpio en la estación, nos arriesgamos a que nos falle el apoyo cuando lo necesitemos.”

“Sí, aunque no me preocupa demasiado. Como dijo Megan, muchos ya piensan que somos amantes desde hace algún tiempo. Y nunca me ha fallado el apoyo, hasta ahora.”

“Como tú digas. ¿Así que tengo que mudarme para arriba?”

“Como tú quieras, Chief. Yo aceptaré lo que tú decidas.”

“Ah, no. Será lo que ambos decidamos, sino me quedo allá abajo.”

“Está bien. Quédate allá abajo,” dijo Ellison, tratando de mantener una cara seria, pero fallando totalmente.

Blair lanzó una carcajada y luego se lanzó sobre su Centinela, besándolo pero sin dejar de sonreir.

Se abrazaron en el medio de la cama, tratando de estar lo más juntos que fuera posible. Era una sensación increíble, la de ser una misma alma en dos cuerpos. Por siempre, juntos. Por siempre en casa uno en el otro.

FIN

Disclaimer: All characters from The Sentinel are the property of Pet Fly Productions, Danny Bilson and Paul DeMeo. Characters from any other television show, movie or book are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. We believe the works contained in this archive to be transformative in nature and therefore protected under the 'fair use' provisions of copyright law.


End file.
